With the recent evolution of smaller format SIM cards, such as micro and nano, and in particular, as a result of their adoption by a number of cellular phone manufacturers, it has become apparent that an SIM card adaptor device is required to allow use of such smaller SIM cards with electronic devices capable of receiving only the larger SIM cards.
More specifically, it is pretty easy to trim a mini or micro SIM card down to fit into a current technology electronic device, such as an iPhone 5, by just simply trimming away excess plastic from around the chip until it fits inside the iPad or iPhone SIM tray. However, what happens if one wishes to go the other way? There may be circumstances where one wishes to use an iPhone 5's nano SIM in a different electronic device. If one was to need to have an iPhone 5 serviced for any reason, they may wish to retain their nano SIM during time of servicing, and use in a device utilizing a micro or mini SIM card.
One solution has been suggested by a micro SIM card adaptor such as that described in an article available at: http://www.wired.com/gadgetlab/2010/05/fingers-on-with-the-microsim-card-adaptor/. Such a device is a piece of plastic cut to hold the micro SIM card and allow loading it back into a regular mini SIM slot. However, such a device still suffers from a number of disadvantages.
More specifically, many electronic device, such as, cellular phones generate a lot of internal heat particularly adjacent to their SIM card tray as a result of operation with the battery. More particularly, such SIM cards are located adjacent or below the battery resulting in very high levels of heat generation. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art such levels of heat are damaging to circuits, and often cause the circuits to malfunction, such as may occur with an adaptor such as previously described in the article above, in which it is left open and exposed to high heat levels.
In accordance with the invention, the problems of the prior art with an adaptor enabling use of a SIM card having a smaller format, such as a nano SIM card, with an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, capable of receiving a SIM card having a larger format are avoided as is discussed further hereafter.